Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne
|producer = Tsunku |Last = |Next = Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru 2nd Indies Single (2013) }} Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (私が言う前に抱きしめなきゃね; Before I Say So, You've Gotta Hug Me, Okay?) is Juice=Juice's first indies single. It was pre-released on March 31, 2013 at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ and digitally on iTunes. It was released for general sale on April 3, 2013. It sold a total of 2,275 copies in its first week and became the highest selling indies single in Hello! Project. Tracklist #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (Instrumental) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Otsuka Aina *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Single Information *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki Performances Concert Performances :See also: Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT)#Concert Performances *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ -Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru, Oura Hirona, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014~2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code2→NEXT to YOU~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - ℃-ute *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Beyond the Beyond~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead SPECIAL~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~GO FOR IT!~ *Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Hashisako Rin *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ *Miyamoto Karin LIVE TOUR ~Karing~ - Miyamoto Karin *Juice=Juice CONCERT 2019 ~octopic!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2020 ~NEW SENSATION~ TV Performances *2014.07.10 The Girls Live Event Performances *2019.08.04 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions Total reported sales: 3,539 ;Indies Singles Ranking Other Chart Rankings Trivia *The single was announced, and performed live for the first time at Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ on March 2, 2013. *The dance shot version uploaded on Juice=Juice's official channel has Japanese and English subtitles. It is the third Hello! Project video to have official subtitles. (The first and second being "Brainstorming" and "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai" by Morning Musume). *The shirt Miyamoto Karin wears is the same shirt that Paramore's Hayley Williams wears in their music video for "Still Into You". Videos File:Juice=Juice - Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Lyrics cs:Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne da:Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne de:Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne es:Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne fr:Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne it:Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne ja:私が言う前に抱きしめなきゃね Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Indie Singles Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2013 Singles Category:Juice=Juice Debuts